1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data transfer control device and an electronic instrument.
2. Related Art
Devices implementing universal serial bus (USB) are categorized into various classes. And, large capacity storage devices such as hard disc drives (HDD) or optical disc drives (e.g., DVD) belong to a class called mass storage, and a protocol called bulk-only transport is laid down in the mass storage class as a standard. JP-A-2002-344537 discloses related art for making the data transfer control in the bulk-only transport more efficient.
However, the related art is for enhancing efficiency of the data transfer control in the device side of USB, and the document mentioned above does not disclose how to make the data transfer control in the host side more efficient.
Further, in recent years, it is strongly desired that peripheral devices such as cellular phones of portable audio instruments are provided with the host functions. Therefore, how to enhance the efficiency in the data transfer control of the bulk-only transport becomes a problem also in the host side.